


Successful Date Night

by Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Romance, Slight Criminal AU, some OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot/pseuds/Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot
Summary: Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. “Shall we test if the thing’s gonna explode in our faces?”“Let me stare into your gorgeous eyes one more time before we die.” Robert said out of the blue and grabbed Aaron’s chin to meet his eyes. He pulled him closer by his waist, making Aaron’s breath hitch just like it did the first time he pulled him.After so many attempts to ruin their date night, Fate had another crazy twist in store for Aaron and Robert, who have been enjoying wedded life for a full year now. This time with them right in the middle of some shady business.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to finish, I loved writing it, but gosh... I postponed everything else to finish it in one go and I might be regretting that now. I hope you like it!!
> 
> (Edited out some silly mistakes)

Aaron was late, around twenty minutes already. However Robert promised himself he wasn’t going to freak out and do something stupid – like last time, Aaron had only rolled his eyes when Chas ordered Robert to clean up the homemade pasta he had thrown to the wall.

They had both taken the afternoon off so they could finally, _finally_ go on a date together. It was their one year wedding anniversary today and they’d made plans for it the second after Aaron stopped throwing a fit after they had to cancel their honeymoon.

There was always some family drama with the Dingles and Sugdens, Robert and Aaron’s wedding was no exception. At least the big explosion had come after the wedding reception, but it had dampened their mood to go on holiday.

They hadn’t made plans for a long trip ever since. How could they even hope to manage to get away from their hectic life for more than week, when even simple date night plans went to ruin.

Two months after their wedding, when it was their ‘officially boyfriends’ anniversary, they were just going to go out for supper in a nice Italian place and go for a few drinks afterwards. Liv ruined it by misbehaving in school causing them to have to go to her school for an emergency parent-teacher conference.

The next time they tried to go out, Robert ruined it by being sick. He had felt lightheaded all throughout the day, but tried to play it off like it was nothing. Aaron had been dressing himself on one side of their bed, Robert had just gotten out of the shower. He took one look at the floral print shirt he had laid out for himself before and threw up. Aaron still grinned smugly whenever he recalled that moment. He did nurse him back to health, so Robert wasn’t all that upset.

Eventually any date that wasn’t teatime in the pub ended up ruined in one way of the other. Even if they managed to get out of their house and reach their destination, something always went wrong.

It was like the universe wanted to condemn them to a life consisting only of pub-food and evenings in front of the telly.

However Robert was adamant, today was not going to be ruined in any way. Not by Aaron’s slight tardiness – he was probably held up at the scrapyard –, and not by any feelings of nausea – Robert hadn’t fallen ill since that last time.

Robert had only ordered a glass of water so far, he was going to drive and he wasn’t going to tempt fate by driving under influence because he knew the universe was going to great lengths to keep them from having a date they could classify as ‘nice’. Getting arrested was something that was definitely going to happen if Robert got stopped by the police and accidentally, _deliberately_ insulted the officers.

It happened while he checked the text message he received from Aaron, he said he was going to be there soon and apologized he was running late. From the way he forgot to send kisses, and added them in the next text he sent, Robert noticed he was as fed up with their failed dates and was hurrying to get close to Robert.

Robert felt eyes staring at him, the hairs at the back of his neck warned him for the gaze. It was dangerous and calculated and in no way how Robert felt when Aaron’s eyes lay on him. Though Aaron didn’t always look at him with ‘pure’ intentions – sometimes even violently fucked him with his eyes – it always felt good. This… not so good.

He tried to look around, to see if he could meet anyone’s eyes, figure out what they wanted. Robert didn’t even have to try before a man stood next to his table. Robert looked up at him and let his eyes run over his sharp features. He was slender, muscled and tall. A lot taller than Robert not to mention Aaron, he would seem like a midget next to him.

He dropped a silver-coloured phone on the table and leaned down to speak to Robert in a hushed tone. “I will contact you via this device. The briefcase is hidden in the second toilet cubicle.” He walked off without another word and didn’t even look back.

Robert sat frozen in shock at what just transpired. What had he gotten himself into this time? He had never even seen the man. Perhaps he was part of the mafia in Leeds. He wore a black suit and if Robert wasn’t imagining it, then he also had an earpiece in his ear.

Definitely mafia then.

His mind wandered back to the briefcase and what could be the contents. A gun, money, incriminating documents? Robert was intrigued, but it was the first real date they’ve had in so long and he wasn’t going to blow it to bits.

_What if the mafia blew him to bits?_

Robert gulped, he may not have wanted this to happen, but now he was caught in the middle of it and there’d be no more Aaron and Robert if Robert were to be blown up or executed in similar painful ways, because he didn’t do as the mafia said.

He pocketed the silver device and grabbed his phone in the process, as he made his choice. This was a terrible inconvenience, a horrible _twist of fate_ and once again Robert was tempted to curse the universe for making life so difficult for the two of them.

None of this was his fault. Did he look like he wanted bad stuff to happen to him every single day? – Perhaps, he looked a bit like a snobby know-it-all, but Aaron had said that had dissipated slightly when he got rid of the fringe.

He called Aaron, who picked up after a single ring. “Rob, I’m so late, I know. But I’ve just parked the car and I’m coming over.” Aaron sounded a little out of breath. He probably raced over. The thought made Robert’s heart jump like it did ever time Robert realized that Aaron loved him in the little things he did.

“It’s alright, A. Only… er-“ Robert hesitated and pulled the phone slightly away from his ear, knowing what was about to come.

“Robert, if you say the word ‘cancel’ or ‘postpone’, I will chop off your balls and make you eat them.” It was times like this, Robert wished they weren’t one of those married couples who threatened each other and meant every word of it too.

The blonde laughed awkwardly, “Babe, no need for all the aggression. There has just been a slight… change of plans.”

Aaron hung up without even wanting to hear the rest. He had probably already been angry with Robert using the word ‘babe’ to address him.

Robert kept his eyes on the door and perked up when it opened and Aaron walked in. He only hoped he wouldn’t slam the door. _Don’t slam the door, don’t slam the do-_

**BAM!**

Robert winced and knew what Aaron was thinking. In his mind, Robert was that door and he managed to halve his anger towards Robert by slamming figurative Robert, aka the door.

Aaron stalked over and sat down across Robert. “What did you mean, ‘change of plans’?” He inquired curtly, not up for Robert’s excuses or lying.

“Look, I’ll tell you later. Let’s just eat first.” Robert tried but Aaron wasn’t buying it. A waitress came over and luckily she managed to diverge Aaron’s attention for a minute.

“I’ll have the toast with ham and cheese and a pint, please.” Aaron said after glancing at the menu for half a minute.

Robert added with a short smile towards the waitress. “Same for me.”

“So, tell me. We have about fifteen minutes before it’s served so… out with it.” Aaron pressed on with an accusative glare. He was sure, whatever was going to ruin their date was Robert’s fault.

Robert clicked his tongue and began talking after taking a small sip of water, “You have to realize that I didn’t want this to happen and I had no input. It was forced on me, Aaron.”

Aaron motioned for Robert to come out with it. His glare accompanied by furrowed eyebrows.

Robert laid the silver phone on the table and told him, “Mafia gave me this and if I don’t take some briefcase somewhere they’ll kill me.”

“Hold on,” Aaron held his hands up to slow him down, “What?”

“There was a guy in the restaurant, he gave me this phone and said he’ll contact me. There’s also a briefcase hidden in the men’s room and I need to take it and wait for further instructions.” Robert explained with a smothered shriek. “What if they kill me?”

Aaron narrowed his eyes, “Has he said he’s a part of the mafia?”

“No.” At Aaron’s smug expression, Robert defended himself, and his honour. “But do they ever? The mafia in Leeds may be very notorious.”

The brunette sniggered in response, “ _The mafia in Leeds?_ Rob, you’ve been watching too many action films. Were you in any actual danger in this restaurant?”

“Of course not. I just… he was tall, alright. He was like a 6.5 feet giant.” Robert complained and Aaron couldn’t hide his smile.

“So, you felt intimidated. I didn’t know that could happen to the great Robert Sugden.” He teased and nodded when Robert asked him if he had been forgiven. “You know, if I had been here earlier, that giant may not even come over so… I’ll help you.”

Robert jumped up like an excited puppy and quickly toned down when Aaron lightly scolded him for acting weird in public. The waitress came over with their food and they dug in, hungry like they haven’t eaten in months.

“Anyway, have you checked the men’s room for the briefcase?” Aaron asked between bites.

Robert shook his head, “Haven’t had the time yet, and I think it’s best if we do it after tea, that way it doesn’t look strange if we suddenly sit here with a briefcase we haven’t had before.”

“Sounds like a plan. What do we do when the phone rings?” Aaron asked hesitantly.

“We answer it.” Robert shot back dryly, “Ask him what he wants.”

“What if it’s dangerous, or illegal, or even immoral?” Aaron questioned, “What if the briefcase is filled with blood money or a gun? I can’t kill anyone and I sure as hell won’t allow you to do it either.”

“We won’t kill anyone, we’ll just see what happens and go with it or go into hiding for the rest of our lives once they come after us.” Robert proposed.

“As much as the idea of spending the rest of my life only ever communicating with you appeals to me. We have a nicely established life in the village.” Aaron replied.

Robert’s eyes twinkled in delight as he furthered the romantic idea of them as wedded outlaws. “The more I think about it, the more it appeals to me. You, me, a cave in Spain somewhere. We could be undisturbed forever, just us.”

Aaron decided to play along with Robert’s fantasy. “Oh yeah, and you’ll do interior cave design and I’ll go hunt some deer.” He scoffed amusedly, “We wouldn’t survive a day out in the wild, Rob.”

Robert subtly carded their hands together where they lay on top of the table. His fingers running over the shiny wedding ring on Aaron’s finger. They continued eating in a comfortable silence, each other’s presence enough to make all the doubts disappear.

They had been through so much, they could do this together too.

Once they finished and paid, Aaron led the way to the men’s room. Robert spoke to him in a hushed tone, “The man said something about it being in the second cubicle.”

“Okay, I’ll check.” Aaron stated, but before he could move Robert held him back.

“What if there’s a bomb in there?” He worried.

Aaron rolled his eyes and softly pecked Robert’s lips to calm his nerves. “There’s only one way to find out.” He said afterwards and leaped forward before Robert could stop him again.

Aaron opened the cubicle door and scoffed, “He could’ve at least hidden it better.” The briefcase stood on top of the closed lid of the toilet. Aaron realized they had been lucky no one else had taken it instead.

Robert popped his head in to see and Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. “Shall we test if the thing’s gonna explode in our faces?”

“Let me stare into your gorgeous eyes one more time before we die.” Robert said out of the blue and grabbed Aaron’s chin to meet his eyes. He pulled him closer by his waist, making Aaron’s breath hitch just like it did the first time he pulled him.

Aaron’s hand gripped the handle of the briefcase and he lifted it up above their heads. He exhaled in relief against Robert’s mouth, “We’re not dead.” And a minute later, “You can let go of me now, Robert.”

The blonde never did what he asked of him, Aaron knew that now after a year of marriage. He practically devoured Aaron and pressed him up against the side of the cubicle. Aaron moaned involuntarily and had to fight against his own body to push Robert off.

Making out in the men’s room was so dirty, and unnecessary now they had a bedroom – and an own house they had christened thoroughly – and their relationship wasn’t just a raunchy affair. However it brought out the passion and fire of their affair in both Aaron and Robert.

Robert dared to look a bit sheepish as he said, “The thought of potentially dying and the following relief kind of turned me on.”

Aaron, slightly flushed and out of breath – Robert was a terrifically good kisser –, took the briefcase and marched out of the room, Robert following along like a loyal Golden Retriever.

Once in Robert’s car, they were half-soaked. It had been drizzling lightly all day, but right now it was pouring down. Robert switched on the heater and watched Aaron fiddle with the briefcase in his lap. “What’re you doing?” He asked.

“I’m trying to open the damn thing. I’m sure you’re as curious as I am to what’s inside.” Aaron replied nonchalantly.

Robert let him do his thing and started the engine. “Where to?”

“I wouldn’t make any plans.” Aaron answered while jamming a ballpoint pen in the lock. “I can’t believe our date has been ruined again!” Robert flinched and could only watch in silent despair while Aaron kept thrusting that pen in and out forcefully. “Why didn’t you just say no to the guy?!” Aaron grew louder in volume and broke the pen and the lock in equal measure.

The lock sprung loose and packets of money came tumbling out onto Aaron’s lap.

“Oh my God.” He gasped, “These are thousands, perhaps even a million.” He looked over to Robert, “It’s blood money.”

“You don’t know that.” Robert argued half-heartedly. He knew and felt in his gut that they had gotten themselves involved in something they didn’t want to.

“Rob, no one offers a random stranger a million pounds to walk their dog in the park. It’s blood money, I’m telling ya.” Aaron exclaimed loudly.

Robert tried to keep himself and Aaron calm – it was like they were taking turns to freak out – and replied, “Even if it is, we should try to remain calm.”

“I think we should chuck it out and the phone you got too.” Aaron stated bluntly.

Robert looked appalled, “Aaron, we can’t. The man, _that giant_ , saw my face. He knows how I look and probably by now the entire mafia knows it too.”

They were both going to deny it, but they both let out a very unmanly scream when an unfamiliar ringtone went off. Aaron glanced over at Robert who took the silver phone out of his pocket.

An unknown number was calling.

“What do we do now?” Aaron’s voice had turned into a whisper, as if the man on the other end of the line could already be listening in.

“We answer it.” Robert said it as if it was no big deal, but he didn’t make any moves to do it himself.

Aaron sighed before unlocking the phone and answering. “Hello?”

“You’ve got the briefcase?” The voice was gruff and emotionless.

“Yes.”

The mystery man didn’t even acknowledge Aaron’s answer and continued, “Buy a baseball bat, a backpack and a bouquet of bellflowers. Call me back when you’ve got them.”

“Will you tell us why we need those random objects?” Before Aaron had even finished his sentence the man had already hung up. “Fucking rude.” He grumbled.

“So, what did he say?” Robert asked.

“We have to buy a baseball bat, a backpack and some flowers.” Aaron shook his head in disbelief. “I can understand what the use of a baseball bat is… but the other stuff, no clue.”

“Let’s just try to get all of them.” Robert drove out of the parking lot, Aaron on the lookout for any shop that could give them the stuff they needed.

~~~

The questions of the floral shop manager were giving Robert a headache. No, he didn’t need them all wrapped up in ribbons, no they weren’t for a girlfriend or the birthday of a mother.

“Just put them in a plastic bag for all I care. I need them for a purpose greater than myself.” Robert muttered it under his breath, so only Aaron could hear. He snickered but hid it behind a cough when the shopkeeper’s beady eyes landed on him.

“Thank you very much.” Robert fake-smiled at the woman and paid for the damn flowers. Aaron grabbed the bag and nodded curtly at her.

“Please come again.” She called out.

Robert hissed between his teeth, “Not in this lifetime.” Making Aaron laugh out loud, now out of the shop and a safe range away from the shopkeeper.

They quickly ran over to the car since it was still pouring on the streets. Once in the safety of Robert’s car, Aaron pecked Robert softly, “And that was our last task for now, and it only took us about forty-five minutes.”

Robert smiled softly before sighing, “Well, I guess it’s time to call our ‘big friendly giant’.”

Aaron nodded and called the man back. Robert hastily added, “Put it on speaker. I want to hear what he says too.”

Aaron did what he asked and together they received the next instructions.

“You probably checked the contents of the briefcase. Put half a million in the backpack and go to the address I will text you in five minutes. Check in with the name, ‘Gilligan Foster’ and leave the stuff there. I will contact you with further directions.”

Aaron noticed Robert staring out of the window warily. “Do you want to quit?”

Robert sucked in his cheeks and groaned, “I just don’t know. What if we’re about to do something terrible?”

“We’ll stop before it gets out of hand, I promise.” Aaron understood he hadn’t always been able to protect Robert from making terrible mistakes and doing things he was going to carry with him for the rest of his life. But now he could and he would do anything to protect his husband.

He grasped Robert’s hand and pinched it reassuringly. “Am I allowed to put the money in the backpack?” He questioned to be sure.

Robert nodded and Aaron began to work. In the meantime, the giant had texted them the address. Robert chuckled slightly when he read it. “A, it’s a motel near the train station.”

Aaron listened absentmindedly while he was counting the money and Robert continued, “Perhaps it isn’t blood money, you know what else requires a lot of money.” Aaron looked up at the moment Robert waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

He grinned, “The porn industry.”

“Doesn’t explain the baseball bat.” Aaron murmured.

Robert pondered for a second, “A strange kink?” Aaron slapped Robert’s chest, “Because I surely love when you get a little violent with me.” He really deserved to get kicked.

Once they reached the motel, which only took five minutes, Robert used his charm – and the fake name – to get in. The receptionist gave them a look of, was it approval of some sort?

Two, relatively handsome, blokes on a Friday evening in a motel, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were doing there, only they weren’t there to mess about. Even they didn’t actually know what they were doing there.

Once they brought the backpack, the bellflowers and the baseball bat up, they received another text from their ‘employer’.

‘In the local gay bar you’ll find Geoffrey Dixon. Seduce him and bring him back to the motel.’

Aaron stared at the text open-mouthed. Was their giant employer really asking this of them? Robert barked out a laugh when he read it over Aaron’s shoulder, gaining a glare from Aaron.

“What? It further proves my theory. Someone wants to make sweet porn out of us.”

Aaron covered his face and yelled in embarrassment, “Do you see any cameras?”

Robert playfully nipped at Aaron’s ear, knowing fully well he didn’t like it. “Maybe this Geoffrey fellow has a camera.” He said cheekily.

Pulling out of his grasp, Aaron complained, “Sometimes I really can’t believe I married an idiot like you.”

“It’s a miracle really, how right we are for each other.” Robert confessed sweetly and Aaron was hit with a hundred butterflies erupting in his stomach. It was unfair, Robert acted like a fool and then he followed it up with something so loveable, Aaron couldn’t help falling for him again and again.

Almost none of the adoration Aaron had for Robert showed on the outside as he said, “Shall we go now?” But Robert knew, because he could look inside of him so easily.

~~~

On their way to the gay bar, they had gotten a picture of their ‘target’. They hadn’t been really worried of who was going to do the seducing, believing this Geoffrey was ugly. But damn, he was gorgeous, like a real-life Adonis.

This was when it had gotten tense. It wasn’t like they didn’t trust each other, they had a ring on their fingers to prove it, but they didn’t trust this Geoffrey to keep his hands to himself. It was only harder to resist enjoying a squeeze in the bum when it came from a hot guy and Aaron wouldn’t blame Robert or the other way around.

They were married for crying out loud and if they were going to be jealous at every hot guy who was staring at their significant other, they’d be bickering every few days.

They walked in, casually and laid-back. Now Robert had fully come to terms with his sexuality and himself, he felt like there was little difference between a gay bar and a ‘regular’ bar.

They went up to the barman and ordered a pint each, Robert had long forgotten about the drunken driving, their normal date had already gone to hell. But since they were in a gay bar now, it may not be all that different from a real date.

Aaron was silently sipping his beer, scanning the room for Geoffrey. Though there was quite a crowd, they managed to spot him quickly.

He seemed to emit a glow, his platinum blond hair only enhancing that effect. His estimated age was twenty years old, twenty-one at most. He was clad in skin-tight jeans and a black leather jacket. The shirt he wore underneath was white and so tight the outlines of his muscles showed.

Without wanting to, Aaron let out a moan. Robert’s head immediately turned over to him and he snorted in disbelief, “Honestly, that gets you hot and bothered?”

“Can you blame me? He looks even better than in the picture.” Aaron groaned while he fanned his face.

Robert shook his head and crossed his arms. “I don’t see the appeal. He’s still a child.” He was defiant. The age difference was too big, around ten years. Almost as much as Robert and Liv. Even Aaron was rather old to go lusting after some twenty-year-old.

Geoffrey was talking to some bloke, drink in his hand. He tipped his head back as he let the liquid slip down his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Robert’s eyes couldn’t focus on anything else and he unconsciously licked his lips.

Aaron cleared his throat to get his husband’s attention back. He cocked an eyebrow at Robert to say; _I told you so_.

“How do we do this then? Who’s going to do the seducing?” Robert asked.

Aaron shrugged, “Coin flip?”

Robert grabbed his wallet and took out a coin, “Heads or tails?”

“Heads.” Aaron picked randomly.

Robert threw the coin in the air and caught it in his hand. He held in his breath and slowly opened his hand to see what the result was. He almost shouted when he saw that he had won.

Robert downed his drink and clapped his hands together. “Let’s see if my charms still work.” They always worked on Aaron, but anyone else, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Robert.” Aaron halted him with just his name, the blonde turned and gave him an inquiring look. “You look like a married man.”

He laughed slightly, “Well, that’s what I am, aren’t I?”

Aaron nodded with a smile that soon turned a little bit mischievous. “But Geoffrey isn’t allowed to know.” He walked up to Robert and kissed him, all teeth and tongue. Pulling his hair in all kinds of directions. He pulled back right when Robert seemed to get lost in him, and smiled at his handiwork.

Robert’s lips were swollen and red, his hair a wild mess. His eyes were a little glazed over.

Aaron grabbed his arms, whirled him around and pushed him in the direction of Geoffrey. Robert stumbled slightly, before regaining his control and stepped elegantly over to the young man, meanwhile carefully slipping his hand in his pocket as to not give away he was married.

“Hi handsome, are you up for some fun tonight?” Somewhere Robert could feel Aaron cringing at his poor word choice.

Geoffrey looked up. – He had the most gorgeous, luscious green eyes that a person could almost drown in. – Robert flashed him a bright, if a bit awkward, smile.

“I have a boyfriend.” Geoffrey snapped with a frown. “And aren’t you a bit old for me?”

Robert could _hear_ Aaron cackling maniacally behind him. Robert felt his cheeks glowing but he had to act fast when Geoffrey made a move to leave. He grabbed him by his leather jacket and smashed their mouths together.

Geoffrey groaned in the kiss and Robert was sure Aaron was going to pay him back for this. He stopped Geoffrey from pulling him off with his other hand. Geoffrey seemed to notice the cold metal connecting with his hand.

Once Robert did pull away for breath, the younger male was gasping, “You’re married?”

“Er… yeah. I was thinking er…” If Robert said this – while Aaron could hear him and he wasn’t so drunk he couldn’t stand by himself anymore – he’d never live this down. “Maybe threesome, will ya?”

Geoffrey laughed in disbelief, “I hope you’re joking. You don’t even know me.”

“Would it honestly be better to do it with someone we do know?” Robert argued embarrassed. He needed Aaron to save him from further humiliation right now, but he was probably just enjoying the show.

Geoffrey shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had threesome before.”

“Well, we neither.” Robert smirked, if Aaron wasn’t going to help then he was going to pay for it, “It was my husband’s idea, you see. He’s very experimental, borderline freaky in bed.”

It was almost at super-human speed that Aaron stood next to Robert and kicked him in the shin. He turned to Geoffrey, “Don’t listen to a word he says, my husband is a compulsive liar.”

Geoffrey looked between the two of them, “You two are married?”

Their expressions hardened, ready to defend their love against anyone who doubted them. “Yes, why do you ask?”

Geoffrey only smirked and when Aaron shot him another nasty glare he explained, “You look good together.”

Aaron had a sudden change of heart, thanked him and said, “We don’t really want to have a threesome with you, though you look really… nice.” He bit his lip and Robert nudged his side.

“I figured, what do you want me for?” Geoffrey questioned.

“We don’t really know. We’ve kind of been caught in the middle of some, I don’t know, weird business. But we need take you with us to a motel, don’t ask. We also had to buy some stuff, a baseball bat, a backpack and some bellflowers. There’s also a briefcase with a lot of money.” Aaron ranted.

Geoffrey lit up and asked, “Repeat that last bit please.”

“A briefcase with a lot of money?” Robert repeated.

“No, the bit before.” Geoffrey fidgeted on his feet.

Aaron frowned, “The stuff we bought? A baseball bat, a backpack and bellflowers.”

Geoffrey nodded and seemed very determined, “Take me with you.”

Aaron glanced at Robert, _well that was easier than we thought_. They led the way out of the club, to their car and Aaron hissed at Robert, “Don’t forget I’ll punish you for making me out like some weird sex addict.”

“And how will you punish me? I’d say I wasn’t far off with that accusation.” Robert teased cheekily, making Aaron grit his teeth. Robert continued seriously, “But have you noticed, Geoffrey doesn’t have a camera.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed. It means that we’ll have to call our giant, to find out what he wants us to do next.” Aaron commented and rang their ‘employer’ after they all got in the car. Robert started the engine and told Aaron to put it on speaker again.

“We’re on our way back to the motel. All went relatively okay.” Aaron spoke.

The voice replied, “Good, once in the hotel put that baseball bat to use. Beat him to a pulp and give him the backpack with the money in. Make sure he’ll never mess with the Master again. The flowers should give him an idea of who I mean.”

They heard a click as the man hung up and Aaron whistled, “A ‘Master’, perhaps it is mafia.”

“It isn’t.” Geoffrey said on the backseat. Aaron and Robert shared eye contact. They were the worst criminals, they’ve been so stupid enough to let their victim listen along to their job description.

“Do you want to tell us what’s going on, Geoffrey?” Robert asked, locking all of the car doors from the inside. The clap of thunder sounded ominously.

~~~

“He’s bloody heavy.” Aaron groaned while he adjusted the weight of the body bag on his shoulder. Robert grabbed the other side and lifted it up. They were parked on driveway of the massive white manor. It was still raining heavily and they hurried to get to the doorstep with the body bag.

They dropped the body bag to the ground a bit too hard – all Robert’s fault – and rung the bell. It took a few minutes before the door opened and Robert recognized the man. “Oh, it’s our employer, Aaron. Can we discuss something inside? It’s quite chilly out here.” He said.

The tall man, still dressed in his black suit suddenly looked a bit clueless. Normally his hired staff never came around the manor, especially not when the Master was in.

“Can we come in?” Aaron repeated the question.

The man could only stare at the body bag in horror. “Did you kill him?” Before they could even form an answer, a cry came from within the manor.

“Clyde, who are our late-night guests?” The voice seemed rather young and boyish.

“Yes Clyde, why don’t you show us in?” Robert commented smugly. With Aaron at his side – who was even smaller than him – the need to protect him from such a giant was way bigger than his own fear of him.

A twenty-something-year-old lad showed up. Black hair neatly combed back and a light blue, luxurious suit on. He was very pale, as if he’d never even seen the sun and just like Geoffrey he had a certain glow around him. Something mere villagers like Robert and Aaron could never have.

The young man’s eyes zoomed in on the body bag and his voice turned into a whisper, “Is that what I think it is?”

Aaron scrunched his nose, “I believe so. Can we come inside?” He repeated for the third time.

The black-haired man nodded and showed them the way to the salon. Aaron and Robert hauled up the body bag and set it down in the middle of the room.

They sat down on one of the sofas while the young man was ordering Clyde to make them some tea. Afterwards he dropped himself on the chaise longue and sighed.

“I’m Benjamin, but seeing how you found my manor I’m sure you knew that already.” His eyes fell on the body bag, “I just can’t believe it. You killed him?”

“Well, of course we received the orders to beat him up and though I am a thug, I don’t beat people up for no reason. So, I asked Geoffrey why we had to beat him up.” Aaron paused when Clyde came into the room with their tea. “When he told us, I was disgusted and my anger got the better of me.”

Robert bit back a smirk and added, “It all happened so quickly, I couldn’t get Aaron to stop because even I was scandalized.”

Benjamin was horrified and a tear trailed down his cheek, “So, he’s dead?”

Robert was about to reply when Clyde interrupted him, “Of course he’s dead, Master.” He made a move to open the zip but Aaron stopped him quickly.

“You wouldn’t want to do that, it’s… it isn’t a pretty sight.” He argued and so got Clyde to back off of the body bag.

“Master, we need to get rid of the body now.” Clyde pressed on and Benjamin nodded painfully. Clyde slung the body bag over his shoulder and exited the room with the words, “I will bury him in the garden, near the bellflowers.”

Benjamin closed his eyes and Aaron felt bad for the pain they’d caused. “He wasn’t just a bloke to you, was he?”

“I love him, but he was going to cheat on me.” He whined, “And now he’s gone, forever.”

Aaron sunk his teeth in his lower lip, “He loved you too, you know. And he wasn’t going to cheat on you.”

“How do you know? He’s got form for it.” Benjamin argued, accusingly.

Robert swallowed and commented, “It doesn’t matter how a person is before they meet the one they want to be with for the rest of their lives. He’ll stay faithful because you’re the only one on his mind every second of each day. The only one he wants to kiss, hold and cherish. There may be others he has gone to bed with, but only one he makes love with. There’ll be spats and fights, but when you also fight to be together, you can get through it all.” Aaron felt his heart well up with pride for his husband.

Benjamin was sobbing when he shouted, “But we can’t have forever anymore, because you killed him.”

“We’ve never said that.” Aaron shot with a grin. “You jumped to conclusions.”

“B-but, but you showed up with a body bag. What was I supposed to think?” Benjamin shouted indignantly.

Aaron and Robert locked eyes and said at the same time, “You should go get him before your _butler giant_ buries him alive.”

Benjamin jumped up and commented, “Personal assistant.” He practically sprinted across the room but before he was out of the room he turned back, looked at their linked hands and asked, “Are you a couple?”

“We’re married.” They exclaimed simultaneously.

“You look good together.” He said approvingly before disappearing from sight.

Robert smiled at Aaron before pecking his cheek softly, “You’re a brilliant actor, A.”

“You were not too bad yourself, and…” He whispered in Robert’s ear, “what you said, was almost as beautiful as our wedding vows.”

Robert tried to play it down, “I’m in a romantic mood today. I mean, it turned out pretty well didn’t it? We had a nice meal, we went shopping together and went to a gay bar. That sound pretty date-y to me.”

“We also helped two young lovebirds.” Aaron added.

“Indeed, though with the way you punched Geoffrey in the face, he might not wake up for a while.” Robert laughed and kissed Aaron’s sore knuckles. He couldn’t have dared to use that baseball bat after Geoffrey had explained it all. Calling Benjamin ‘Benny’ the entire time. Talking about how bellflowers were their _thing_. He brought it along to their first date and their first kiss was near the bellflowers in the garden.

Speaking of the garden, what was going on out there?

They navigated their way through the house and found the door that led to the garden. From afar they could see Benjamin arguing with his personal assistant Clyde. He seemed to be done with the giant’s arguments, and disappeared in the hole in the ground that Clyde had already made.

He came back up with the body bag, in which Geoffrey lay – relatively unharmed. Robert took note of Benjamin’s muddy suit and the black hair that was plastered to his forehead due to the rain. He applauded him, “That’s definitely love. That suit must be worth thousands.”

Clyde seemed to realize this was a private moment and walked over to the manor, he noticed Aaron and Robert and groaned, “Are you happy now? Geoffrey is going to break the Master’s heart.”

“Heartbreak is part of falling in love. Geoffrey just has to be around to mend it too and man up to his mistakes.” Aaron smiled at the two lovebirds. Benjamin cradled Geoffrey in his arms and gently traced his finger around the bruise Aaron had inflicted on him.

“By the way, one thing I need to know. Why give me the phone?” Robert questioned curiously.

Clyde sighed, “You were wearing floral print, the guy I hired was going to wear it too, only after I gave you the phone I received a message that he never showed.”

“So, it really was an unfortunate mistake.” Robert replied and pursed his lips, “Can we keep the money?”

Aaron slapped his shoulder and glared at him. Robert shamelessly said, “We need to fund our belated honeymoon somehow, Aaron.”

“Not with blood money, Rob.”

“But nobody died.” Robert argued with a whine.

“No, Robert.” Aaron resisted stoically.

Clyde glanced at them bickering and he didn’t even have to ask.

“We’re married.” They replied proudly, holding each other’s hands.

“I can see that. You…” He paused, “look good together.”


End file.
